


when inner scars show on your face

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Language, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Connor is brooding, you want to help him.You sometimes thought this clumsiness was programmed into him to make him blend in even more.





	when inner scars show on your face

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in many years and still am a bit rusty, so bear with me please. But the plot bunnies wouldn'tleave me alone.  
Also not beta'd and mistakes were surely made (not a native speaker, if you find any errors please tell me and I'll correct them).
> 
> Notes: angst, fluff, adult themes (the steamy, not completly smutty kind), explicit language, so NSFW just in case, a little ooc I think? And AU (regarding the timeline, Connor has been working longer at the DPD solving deviant cases than in the game before the revolution (build-up relevant!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

You sat on the couch feet propped up on the coffee table. Slow and soft music was wafting through the air as you looked down into your lap where Connors head lay. Hands folded over his stomach he was gazing at the ceiling, a kind of tired and vacant expression on his features. His chocolate eyes almost looked black in the dimly lit room. Oh how you loved to look at that beautiful face. You were absentmindedly running your hand through his soft hair, every now and then massaging his scalp lightly. He did not seem to notice or if he did he would not let it show.

He had been in a strange kind of mood today. No matter how stressful and action-packed his day at the precinct had been (now that he was officially a detective working alongside Hank) he seemed to be at ease once he stepped through the door to the appartment he newly shared with you. He was always smiling when he came home to you.

***

„Hello love", he would greet you sunnily while shrugging out of his dark jacket he got used to wearing instead of his old CyberLife uniform. You had to smile at his choice of words, so short but so warm and gentle. Often still damn polite because he was only getting used to expressing his feelings but fully knowing what it did to you, really digging his innocent behaviour.

„Hi hot-stuff" you would shoot back trying your hardest to not sparing a glance and pretending to concentrate on the chopping board before you.

He wanted and needed a cut to his life before the revolution even if it was just just by changing the little things like his clothing. The white shirt and tie stayed on most days, even though he liked to try out different styles from time to time. Not that you minded, you loved a good looking man in a suit but he could rock a casual style just as well. One of the benefits that came with being easy on the eyes.

Only the LED on his temple remained as a last token from his time as a hunter of his own kind.

He would saunter over to where you were standing at the kitchen counter facing the living room. Since you had a normal (boring) job at an office you were home before him almost every day preparing dinner, doing chores, etc.

He would sneak up behind you, brush your hair from your neck while kissing the newly exposed skin and resting his head on your shoulder while sliding his arms around your waist. „I've missed you, love. How was your day", he'd huskily breathe while trailing featherlight and barely there kisses up to your cheek. And you two would talk about what was on your mind that day, just enjoying each others presence, talking about everything and nothing at all.

***

You really helped Connor in finding his place in life before and after Markus' revolution. The first weeks had been hard on him, often being overwhelmed by the amount of freedom he now had regarding every aspect of his life. He was unsure on how to act sometimes now that no one was pulling his strings. He did not want to come across as the clingy and nosy weirdo but was also afraid of seeming too distant so one would think he did not care at all. Especially when it came to you. Because he did care. A lot! He was just not accustomed to all this new impressions that were currently raining down on him.

It was kind of cute to see him struggle at first. Talking to you while slipping on his own tongue and bumping into obstacles (desks, fences, Hank) while willing his thirium pump regulator to slow the hell down. (Why was it acting out anyway? According to his regular self tests his biocomponents were fully functional.)

You sometimes thought this clumsiness was programmed into him to make him blend in even more since it already showed here and there when he was not yet a deviant. It was so contrary to the confident, efficient and capable troubleshooter he was created to be. It really was adorkable. 

Hank, ever since acting like an adoptive father to Connor, could not take this shilly-shallying anymore and had told you about the crush the android had developed on you since even before his deviancy. It was bound to happen really. He was constantly talking about you, being consumed with the things you did or said. Though he did not want to admit it to himself, saying it was just the preprogrammed curiosity that came with his steadily evolving social relations program and just finding it intriguing how humans sometimes were driven by certain emotions. But Hank was having none of it. No glitch oder messed up code could ever explain the heart eyes Connor gave you when you were not looking. So Hank decided to give that whole matter a nudge in the right direction by telling you, thinking that being in a relationship would really take the edge of Connors struggle.

As time moved on you saw how much it pained Connor to feel like a person but not really knowing how to behave like a real person, his half-baked database researches only feeding his insecurities. But you took his hand, literally, and promised him to be there on every step of the way. That was when you and him slowly but steadily became a we. You showed him what "real life" was like in his scarce downtime, taking him out for long walks in the park, clothes shopping, the movies or just sitting on a bench watching passersby and enjoying each others company. Connor really liked these simple things and was glad to have the chance to experience them with you. He liked to just hold your hand and show the world that you were his or being able to put his arm around you whenever he felt like it. PDA was a little awkward for him at first and he went a little shy whenever you kissed him outside of the safety of your home. Who knew that a such confident negotiator and almost cocky interrogator could blush so prettily at these chaste touches? He did like it though since kissing you was one of his newly developed hobbies (and boy could that man kiss!) so you did your best to reassure him in every way possible. You were proud of him and his progress and made sure he knew. The smiles he gave you could really light up the whole neighbourhood and had you not been in love with him already, you would haven fallen for him then and there. Hard.

***

He was a little different today though. He wasn't his smiley self right now, barely having said more than three whole sentences since he got home. But you let him be, brushing your thumb lightly over his forehead. Maybe he needed to process some things from the past few weeks and months. It was all so new to him, all of a sudden feeling everything, no filter between him and the world anymore. You could only imagine how exhausting and draining this had to be. You had those days yourself, when just wanted to shut the door behind you and with it shutting out the whole world outside your little perfect bubble that was your appartement. But you were used and accoustomed to this, he was not. It was like someone had flipped a switch and opened the big gates, everything rushing through him without restraint. Connor did not mind most days. He was used to function under high pressure, you did not need to worry about him, he said. He could take a lot before it forced him to his knees. And you believed him.

***

You knew him since almost the first day at the precinct, having met him outside of the building after work, which was just a few buildings further down the road. You were waiting for the bus home when you successfully dropped your phone which now sported the all time spiderman app: display radially broken but still functioning. And then it started raining. No that was not right. It was pouring! Classic really. Could haven been one of those old and cheesy Bridget Jones movies you saw a good long while back. You cursed everything and everyone, picked up your damaged (and now wet too) phone and were about to make your way to the bus shelter when you felt the rain suddenly stop and heard loud pattering above you. You lifted your head and were greeted with an oh so handsome face looking down at you asking "Are you alright, Miss? I saw your dilemma from across the street". Connor. Umbrella in hand sheltering you from the downpour. Such a Bridget Jones moment.

You gulped, hoping you were not drooling because you felt your jaw slacken.

"Yeah... yeah, thanks. I'm fine. It... It's just not my day, you know?", you stuttered utterly fascinated by the intense gaze directed at you. Like he was staring right into your soul. Then you saw the LED on the strangers temple spinning a light yellow then turning into a calm blue. Dang it! Too pretty too be true, you should have known. Such gentlemen did not run around your part of town. Not that you knew of anyway. He lightly scrunched his eyebrows and almost unnoticably tilted his head. You usually were not prone to being lovestruck but god, that face did things to you. CyberLifes design department deserved a medal for that model alone.

"I understand. Can I be of any assistance to you?", he replied politely, lifting those perfect eyebrows just a bit giving you a good example of serious puppy dog eyes.

"No... Um... I... No, but thank you for asking...", you replied, almost babbling while brushing some damp hair out of your face and getting up from where you crouched on the street. "I... I should get going anyway. So... thank you for..." -you wildly gestured to the umbrella and him- "this. Maybe I'll see you around...?" Flustered and with a hammering heart that threatened to break out of your ribcage you failed to lower your voice at the end of that sentence and the android took this as his cue. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyber Life", he introduced himself properly. Gosh, you just wanted to muss up that perfect hairdo.

"Well... Thank you, Connor. I'm (Y/N) (L/N) ... I have to run though. See ya!", you tried to regain your composure and gave a little shaky wave before you headed to the bus that was fastly approaching.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss (L/N). Have a lovely evening", he replied and gave a small smile while you retreated and stepped into the bus.

Well that was certainly one way to make a fool out of yourself. He stood there, umbrella in hand, when the bus drove off watching it until it had rounded the corner.

You had met him a couple of times more in the next few days and weeks and were finally able to talk to him without your pulse speeding up. You even went out together to grab a coffee (only for you of course, but he enjoyed your company and your humour so he gladly tagged along). Yes, he was designed to interact perfectly with humans, but you felt connected to him on some other, deeper kind of level. And strangely that feeling was reciprocated by him. You internally even called him your closest friend (because honestly, you were a loner, there were not many people that you liked to be around) and you caught yourself really wishing for him to wake up like those deviant androids that were claimed damaged goods by their creators.

And then the revolution started, Connor being heavily involved and finally breaking free of his programming to fight for his own kind. Escaping the company that had psychologically abused and used him and designed him to kill the androids that threatened their lucrative business model.

You saw Markus' speech live on TV, smiling as you concentrated on the android in the suit behind him, trying to look serious and brooding. You had to smile like you had not smiled in quite some time, tears threatening to spill. Maybe one or two drops even found their way down your cheeks. You were just so happy, you knew he had it in him. And then Hank came along and spilled the beans by telling you about Connors feelings for you.

***

The beginning of your life together was slow. Connor had stayed with Hank at first before he felt ready and confident enough to move in with you. When it finally happened it was the happiest day in your life and you celebrated it by your first heavy, steamy makeout session on your couch. Which is as far as you both had taken it up to this point in your relationship agreeing that you would go at your own speed.

Connor loved kissing. Connor loved touching. He lived for combining these two. So that evening you landed on his lap, hands roaming that perfectly toned body, straddling him while he was trying to make you forget your own name with that skilled mouth of his. Open mouthed kisses and nibbles on your jawline and neck had you throwing your head back and close your eyes moaning shamelessly into the half-light. Savouring the feeling of his raspy tongue on your sensitive skin, you felt him smile against your neck. That cocky little... Oh! The thought escaped you as his hand came to rest on the back of your head, tangling in your hair, bringing your face closer to him and keeping you in place. Kissing the side of your mouth gently he pulled away and looked at you like an artist admiring his masterpiece. You saw a seriousness in his expression that made your insides do a somersault before he dove back in.

His tongue was now gliding over your closed lips, asking for permission to enter before finally accomplishing his mission and taking full advantage of your inability to move. It was his turn to moan into your mouth.

Hands caressing your hips and the small of your back in a possessive manner that made a shiver run up and down your spine. Letting him take the lead, alternating between sensual, deep and intense, demanding kisses, you could not decide which you liked better. The sounds you elicted from his throat, his smell, his taste had you intoxicated. You only knew that you wanted him to never stop this sweet torture. Hands on his artificial but feeling oh so real pecs for support, you pushed yourself away from him. Connor, a little puzzled and refusing to let go of you at first, catching your lower lip between his teeth, then remembered that humans needed to breathe at least once in a while so he ceased from trying to french-kiss you into oblivion.

"Oh boy", you breathed out shakily while trying to get oxygen into your system grinning dopily down at the cause of your state of exitement. Connor just smiled smugly up at you, reaching up to cup your jaw, caressing your cheekbone with his thumb.

"Why, love, I must say... You look a bit flustered", he teased.

You felt the heat in your cheeks, your pulse racing, your bun all messed up.

"You're one to talk, mister. Go find a mirror and take a look at yourself. Then you can come and complain about my appearance", you retorted playfully and inspected his tousled dark hair from your earlier attempts to drive him wild with need (he was VERY resonsive when you played with his hair), flicking the trademark stray strand on his forehead for emphasize.

That self-satisfied grin faded from his features slowly and was replaced by bedroom eyes, so intense and sensual you suddenly had to swallow hard. His lips parted slightly as he straightened up from the backrest, coming to eye level with you. His artificial warm breath ghosting over your lips, mouth almost but not quite touching yours. You needed him to cross these last milimeters so, so bad.

"Who said that I was complaining", he breathed seductively, tilted your head slightly and claimed your lips again like his life depended on it. You moaned into his mouth and let yourself get carried away with this feeling of completion.

***

You never got around to 4th base though. Connor was still a little shy about showing himself in any state of undress, overreacting about how you would respond to his manufactured body. He even locked himself in the bathroom to change his clothes. You tried and tried to put him at ease, playfully starting to unbutton that crisp white shirt, that was just begging you to be torn off on more than one occasion only to have Connor grip your wrists and pleading you not to. Not yet.

And so you did not. He would come around eventually, when the time was right for him.

He was thankful for you understanding though he admitted that sometimes he felt like he failed you. That you deserved a normal life, with a human, who was not that reserved when it came to certain things. Who you could start a family with if you ever set your mind to it. He feared that you would someday hate him for robbing you of so many opportunities to live happily ever after.

He was so sincere and timid while telling you this. You felt bad when a chuckle escaped your lips while he was telling you of one of his greatest fears.

You just put your arms around his waist, leaning your head against his chest, listening to the whirring of his inner workings.

„Don't be silly, Con. We did already talked this through didn't we? There is nothing and no one that could ever drag me away from you. Nothing the world could give me that I don't already have with you." He hesitantly put his arms around your smaller frame and rested his chin upon your head. You closed your eyes and felt him kissing your hair.

It was corny to say and a while back you would have made a face at anyone making that kind of confession to their loved one, but you came to know that it was indeed true. Being with Connor was so much more than you could have ever imagined. He cared for you in a way no one ever before him had. And vice versa.

You had been in relationships before but none of them felt as real and right as this. It was just that simple. Without Connor you only ever had been half a person and you did not even realize it. You did not even know what you were missing out on. He was your home, your safe haven.

***

You looked down at Connor again. His expression had not changed the slightest bit. It was a little unsettling to be honest. He was not in stasis mode that was for sure. Your hand left his head, dragging your knuckles softly over his cheekbones, tracing the perfect constellation of freckles you knew by heart. All he did was blink. It pained you to see him so... defeated? LED a constant yellow whirl.

***

You had been together for quite a while now, the events of Markus' demo and the awakening of the androids in the assembly plant still present in the heads of androids and humans equally. The matter was far from resolved even if they had made progress. Androids were now regarded as their own species but the details were still blurry, negotiations ongoing and seemingly neverending. But Markus was determined to achieve what he had promised his people no matter how long it would take him.

Connor supported Markus fully, just like the rest of the core group from Jericho. When Markus was in doubt or conflict, he knew who to count on and turn to. Connor was good with words and talking to people, having been the negotiator for CyberLife in his early stages. And talks with representatives of different ministries and organisations weren't uncommon these days. All while he was working a full time job.

That's why you enjoyed every minute you had Connor just for yourself. Where he could just be. In those nights that you were cuddled up on the couch or in bed just basking in each others embrace.

***

Maybe he came to realize that he had grown tired of you? Or met someone new? He got around a lot and met many interesting people everyday. You could not even be mad. You were his first everything, maybe he wanted to see what else was out there. Who stayed with their first love anyway? That was the great exception.

Nah, you knew it was stupid to think stuff like that since he never gave any indication for that kind of twist in your relationship. He loved you to bits. At least he said so.

Hand on his cheek you decided to try and get him out of his daze.

"Con?", you said softly, turning his head in your direction. He looked at you, staring at space at first then finally focussing.

"Hey you", a slight smile tugging at his oh so kissable lips.

"Hey sleepyhead", you smiled back. "What's up with you today? Are you going back to machine mode all of a sudden?", you tried to sound ironic. Tried.

Connor furrowed his brow, a deep frown on his face as he sat up abruptly. Apparently he did not register your undertone. Well, shit.

"No... Of course not! Why... Why would you say that?" Incredulous about what you had just said he almost whispered that last part, obviously hurt by your words and looked for all the world like a kicked puppy. You cursed yourself. That was NOT the reaction you were aiming for when made that stupid comment without thinking much of it.

"It was a joke, Con. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you", you explained.

He put his feet on the ground, forearms resting on his knees, head hanging a little. His hands clasped together, rubbing them nervously against each other. A sigh escaping him.

"Don't joke about that, (Y/N). You know it's a sensitive topic for me still... Amanda and all of it...", he said wearily. It was true. He still had a hard time trusting himself sometimes, always expecting to be drawn back into that zen garden scenario and losing control of his actions. You regarded him for a second.

"Though that's not what's eating at you, is it?" Change the subject. Good start.

You have never seen him look so desperate, so at loss for words.

You sidled up to his flank, putting your arm around his shoulder, head resting against his bicep.

"What aren't you telling me, babe", you asked quietly, worry seeping through your words.

Connor did not respond for a long time, LED spinning an angry, constant red.

"It was at work today", he finally spoke up after what felt like an eternity.

"I have never felt so out of place in my entire time. I know some people still have some... difficulties interacting with androids."

You looked up at his profile, his eyes trained on the floor.

"It was just... They... They won't accept me. Made it perfectly clear yet again." He fell silent once more for a second, looking for a way to explain, justify himself to you.

"People always judge, you know? They look at you with a certain expression in their eyes, a certain... behaviour towards you. And it makes you feel like garbage. It didn't phase me for a long time, but the longer I have to endure this taunting, the more it gets to me. Detective Reed and his 'gang'. He punched me in the stomach once and all but spit in my face. Flicked my forehead and left me kneeling on the floor of the break room. I didn't feel the humiliation then, but I feel it now. And he keeps going and going..."

You cleared your throat, the hand not holding him close fell to this knee rubbing slightly. Trying to comfort him when you knew it was just not enough. Would never be. You probably did not know about half of those incidents where he had to fend for himself. He was too ashamed to admit most of what had happened to him, fearing you would think less of him if he let his facade down and admit a weekness.

Your heart ached for him. You wanted to share his burden, did he not know he was not alone in this anymore? Still he shut you out most of the time wanting to shield you from all the bad in the world. He saw a lot of that, it came with the job.

"They goaded each other. Over the piece of plastic trying to be 'a real boy', playing detective and getting it on with a woman who soaks her panties thinking about her... walking sex toy", he shut his eyes real tight at that. The curse of having every waking moment recorded and stored a 100% accurately in his memory evident. "They were laughing and hooting. It made me sick. Hank tried to... He did his best. Almost punched Reed in the nose had I not stopped him. But some of those stupid phrases just hit too close to home... Don't think I'll forget them anytime soon. I'll spare you all the details, not all of that needs to go through that pretty head of yours."

He glanced sideways at you, trying to reassure you. Seeing your loved one smiling a brave smile when he just wanted to cry. You felt your stomach drop, tears threatening to spill on his behalf. God, Connor did not deserve any of this. No the slightest bit. He was nothing but a pure soul, not a single bad word to say about anyone. Except maybe Gavin now.

"The things he said about you. What names he called you... I just wanted to make him shut up, no matter how and damn all the consequences! It's just not a way to talk about anyone. Least of all you. He doesn't even know you." Breathing in heavily, even though he did not need to, he fell back against the backrest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know you had such a rough day. I didn't mean to...", you apologized, feeling bad for having him burst out like this. All helpless and shook to the core. You reached up to kiss the spinning LED on his temple lightly.

"I know you didn't, love. It's okay, it's not your fault. And I probably should just let it go. It's of no importance. HE is of no importance", Connor emphasized and looked at you with an expression between curiosity and disbelief while reaching for a strand of your hair to tangle around his finger, idly playing with it. You let him, looking at him like he was about to flee like a deer any second.

You wanted to soothe him, make him forget about this horrible day. Was it just today though? Or did Gavin still make his life at the precinct a living hell for him on a regular basis expecting Connor to just suck it up? You felt nauseous all of a sudden.

"What is it with me", Connor whispered, sounding so innocent and uncomprehending.

"Hm?" You snapped back to reality, searching his face.

"What do you see in me? Why am I even worth your time? Just a piece of plastic..." He looked you in the eyes then, guilt, hurt and despair evident in every fiber of his being. Connors was at the end of his tether. Where did all his confidence and playfulness go?

You heart broke into a million little pieces at the sight of him. You were going to rip that Gavin a new one should he cross your way in the future for making Connor feel so utterly worth- and useless.

You put your hand on his jawline, cupping his face, your forehead touching his. You closed your eyes and hoped he would do the same.

How could you possibly put into words what he meant to you? There was simply no word for it. He was everything to you and more. You pulled away slightly, taking his face in both of your hands forcing him to hold your gaze.

„You mean the world to me, Connor. Don't EVER question this again. You complete me in a way no one ever has and nobody besides you will ever be able to. I could never be happy with anyone else now that I've come to know life with you. Why do you let a dirty bastard like Reed get to you that much? He doesn't know the first thing about us. About our love. If it weren't for you... I", you chocked on your words a little. „I don't know where I'd be without you. If I were even still here..."

„Now, now don't say stuff like that, darling...", Connor interrupted and protested but you shushed him.

„It's true. You met me at a time where I haven't been at my best. Most people looked down at me. ‚You should just cheer up' and ‚what do you have to be depressed about, get over yourself.' You pulled me out of that dark hole. You took my hand and didn't let go no matter how hard I made it on you trying to shake you off in between good periods. You gave me so many reasons to laugh again when I didn't even want to smile. You saved me, Con. You saved me and you never ever asked for anything in return."

A short but heavy silece follwed.

„Well, I got you in return", he gave a soft smile.

„Yeah, that you did. You have all of me", you breathed, surprised by your sudden and a little too sincere for your liking outburst.

His lips found yours in an almost shy and hestitant slow kiss, giving everything into it that the both of you could not explain with words.

„And you ... have me", Connor whispered in between kisses. He brought his hand up waiting for you to put your palm against his, mimicking the way of androids connecting. Though his skin stayed on with you, there was no need to peel it back. When you did reach up and put your smaller hand in his he looked deeply into your eyes.

„I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you into confessing all of this to me, (Y/N). Although, it was nice to hear you say it. Makes one feel all... appreciated." He found his heartstopping smile again even after all this.

„We are one messed up couple, you know that?", you laughed.

„If it always feels like this, then I like to be messed up with you", he admitted LED flickering back to a calm blue. You smiled.

He regarded you intensly, then after a few moments he suddenly said, a kind of shyness and uncertainty in his voice and on his face:

„I...um. I was wondering. Can we... can we take the next step?"

You gulped, a little taken aback. Did he really just say that? Where did that come from all of a sudden? The had evening definately taken a turn you had not expected a few hours prior.

"Sure... Yes. Yes, if that's what you want I suppose we could."

Your heart sped up at the thought of finally sharing that experience with him. Getting as close to him as possible on a whole new level of intimacy. Connecting physically and emotionally in the best way. Gosh, you were getting nervous and bubbly like a kid on its first day of school.

Connor beamed at you and got up from the couch.

"Wait here a second" he said and went straight to the kitchen, rummaging through the drawer by the stove. What the... what was he doing now?

He came back with a scissors in his hands and sat down again, your eyes going wide, not sure what to make of it.

"Ehm, Con? What are those for?", you finally found your voice.

He held the scissors out to you, looking expectantly through long dark lashes. „Would you please... Just get rid of it?" With his free hand he pointed to the side of his head where the little circle was spinning restlessly. Realisation dawning on you.

You dared to breathe again. Oh. Oh! You cursed yourself and your dirty mind. Of course THIS was the next step he was talking about.

Mildly surprised at his request because he always said how he wanted to keep the little light on his temple. But could you blame him? The way he still was treated on occasion as soon as people spotted his flickering mark. They did not need to see at first glance that he was no human. It would be so much easier for him if he could go without all the prejudices directed at him, finally looking as human as he felt. When he would be recognized for what he truly was. A dashing young detective with a mind as sharp as a knife and a heart of full of love for life.

"Of course."

You took the scissors and cautiously went to work. Feeling overwhelmed and proud that he would ask you to take care of this. With a flick of your wrist the LED fell off onto the floor. The skin repairing itself almost instantly.

You traced the spot with your finger, admiring your handiwork. And that handsome face that was looking at you all expectantly.

„See? Good as new."

„Yeah", he sighed. "Good as new."


End file.
